The speed at which a system can write data to persistent storage and read data from persistent storage is often a critical factor in the overall performance of the system. The traditional approach to reading data from and writing data to persistent storage requires processing by multiple layers in the system kernel and by multiple entities in the hardware. As a result, the traditional approach to reading data from and writing data to persistent storage introduces significant latency in the system and, consequently, reduces the overall performance of the system.